


My Sunshine

by ahoeforallninemembersoftwice24



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeforallninemembersoftwice24/pseuds/ahoeforallninemembersoftwice24
Summary: Jeongyeon's one of the mature members in the group. She hides her feelings deep inside. But with Sana treating her in a way it's more than friends, she can't stop her feelings anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first JeongSa fic so I do hope you guys give feedback. English isn't my first language but JeongSa and TWICE themselves make me want to write stuff about them. Thanks again and i hope you enjoy!

There’s nothing more confusing in the world than figuring out if someone likes you the way you like them as well. It wasn’t supposed to be this difficult. The numerous eye contacts, the endless skinship, the sweet words that escaped her lips that drowned Jeongyeon in love, and the way Sana made her feel with just a look.  

_Like that one time when the members, except Jihyo, were on their 1st night in Switzerland._

_Jeongyeon was in her assigned room with her roommates Tzuyu and Momo, when she suddenly heard a knock on their hotel door. "Momo? Tzuyu? Please answer the door for me." Jeongyeon said to the girls, while cleaning their bedroom. And when no one replied, she went to the living room and saw no one._

_A small note was sitting on the table and Jeongyeon grabbed it._

_"Yo Unnie! We're just gonna eat downstairs and go out for a short walk. We got some bodyguards watching us and you have some as well. You'll be fine there. Thanks for cleaning the rooms in advance! Saranghae~~~!"_

_Jeongyeon got the message and scoffed, and made her way to the door. The person on the door started knocking more than twice.  She slightly opened the door and saw Sana flashing a pout at her. Her annoyed look softened at the sight of Sana._ **_She was always soft with her. She has always been like that._  ** _She opened the door a bit more and decided to act casual._

_"Hey Sana... What's up?" Sana looked into her eyes. Oh - her eyes - it was like the ocean, so deep, and full of hidden emotions. She could just melt because of it right where she was standing on._

_"What took you so long to open the door?" Sana pouted and crossed her arms._

_Jeongyeon began to stutter. "I.... I'm sorry. I was cleaning our---" Sana let out a laugh and said that Jeongyeon literally cleans up everything everywhere._

_"Anyways, why are you here?" The short-haired blonde girl asked and leaned on the door._

_"Mina said she wanted time alone and do some knitting. I couldn't sleep plus i'm charging my phone." Sana replied as she took closer steps to her. Jeongyeon's shoulders tensed as Sana snaked her hands around her waist. As she wrapped her arms around her, she slightly pulled Jeongyeon closer. "Accompany me for a while?" She looked into Jeongyeon's eyes and smiled._

It was a smile to die for, Jeongyeon would say. She wanted to kiss Sana right there and then.

_The flustered girl nodded and held Sana's hands with her own, slowly removing it from her waist though she wanted more of her touch._

_"W-what do y-you want to do?"_

_"I don't know. Talk? Order food? Have manager-nim let us do Vlive? Watch the stars? Clean the living room again? Or cuddle in bed?" A blush crept at Jeongyeon's cheeks as she heard the last suggestion._

_Sana giggled, "I was just kidding, Jeong. As I’m doing it with you, I’m fine with anything. Come on! I heard you guys have a nice view." She grabbed Jeongyeon's hand, dragging her inside her room and onto the balcony._

_Jeongyeon wasn't sure about what she saw, but did she just see a blushing Minatozaki Sana?_

 

_\---------_

 

During the last Likey fansign, she had to sit beside her. Blushing like there's no tomorrow, Sana smiling at Jeongyeon like she's the only thing that mattered in this world, it was hard to think that they were friends and just friends.

After a few hours in the fansign, Sana felt tired and leaned on Jeongyeon's right shoulder, which caused some of the fans to cheer for them. Jeongyeon, who's now red as a tomato, draped her right arm over Sana's shoulder.

Sana didn't have any problem with it at all and moved her body closer to Jeongyeon's. Sana recalled an interaction with a fan just a few hours before.

_"Hello Sana-unnie! My name is (Y/N). You're one of my biases. I really admire you and you're so pretty!" The fan exclaimed with excite and Sana smiled, making sure to be grateful like she does with every fan._

_They started having a small conversation 'til it led to the topic of how Sana thought of every member in TWICE. Sana gave great compliments about almost all of the members. She was always glad to say compliments for the members, especially to their fans. They were the ones who have been there for her through thick and thin ever since they met each other during their trainee years, so they deserved the best._

_"What about Jeongyeon-unnie?" The fan asked with full of curiosity._

_Sana turned her head to look at Jeongyeon who was busy with a fan. The two were both laughing. The fan was giving cheesy pick-up lines and Jeongyeon returned it with bright smiles and laughs. Sana smiled at the thought of Jeongyeon being very happy around other people, yet had an uneasy feeling deep inside her whenever the fans flirted with Jeongyeon._

_Sana looked back at the fan in front of her and smiled brightly._

**_"This may sound cheesy but she's just incredibly beautiful the way she is."_ **

_The fan nodded, a smile slowly appearing on (Y/N) 's face. When it was time to move to the  other chair, Sana was about to bid the fan goodbye when the fan went ahead of her._

_"Unnie! I just wanted you to know that I really ship you and Jeongyeon-unnie together. You'd look great!" She smiled and waved goodbye._

 

Going back to reality, Sana thought of an idea and intertwined her right hand with Jeongyeon's. The fans roared at the sight and cheered for them as they shouted their shipname: JeongSa or SaJeong.

Sana's soft hand held to Jeongyeon's hand and snuggled more into her. A grin appeared on Sana's face. Meanwhile, the short-haired girl remained calm.

 

But in reality, Jeongyeon was already screaming deep inside.


	2. Chapter 2

They got home at around 6 pm that day and decided to rest for the rest of the evening. As Jeongyeon lied on her share of the double deck in her room with Momo, Jeongyeon skimmed through the pages of a book one of their fans got her. She decided to change into some comfortable clothes: an oversized blue sweater and some shorts. At times like this, she was desperate to look for something to distract her from Sana.

As if the worlds were against her at this point, a soft knock echoed through Jeongyeon's room. Jeongyeon groaned and she slowly opened the door and locked eyes with the person on the other side. It was the same person she wanted to avoid at the moment. Jeongyeon’s eyes landed on her clothes; Sana wore a yellow tank top with a jacket on it and shorts with bears as its design. Sana flashed a wide smile at her. Her cute, squirrel-like smile made Jeongyeon want to cuddle her, hold her, and never let her go. But she gathered herself together and cleared her throat.

 

“Hey Sana! What's up? Do you need anything? Momo isn't here, if she's the one you're looking for.” She said and opened the door a bit more. Sana smiled again, “Nayeon and Jihyo asked the other members if they wanted to go eat outside.” She replied. 

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened at what she said. 

 

“Wait… how is it that I have no idea about this?” 

 

A small laugh escaped Sana’s lips at Jeongyeon’s shocked expression. “Momoring told them that you were sleeping or something.”

 

Jeongyeon nodded slowly and made a vow to herself that she’d hide one or two of Momo’s stuff toys as revenge.

 

“Oh well… Do you want to come inside?” Jeongyeon asked and received a quick nod from Sana. As Sana entered the room, Jeongyeon closed the door slightly and Sana plopped down on Jeongyeon’s bed, slowly inhaling Jeongyeon’s scent on her bed.

 

“What about you? Why didn’t you join them? You could have gotten some food…” She looked over at Sana.

 

Sana got up and answered, “well, I was about to, but when Momo told us that you won’t be joining us, I had to stay because you’d be left alone.” Of course, that was very much like Sana. She takes care of the members, never leaves one alone on their own, and makes sure they have company. “ ** _That’s one of the million reasons why I love you, Sana._** ” Jeongyeon thought.

 

Jeongyeon saw a stack of books and other stuff on her table that needed some organizing and she went to the table. “If you feel bored, just go take a look at our room and don’t hesitate touching the stuff. We’re all under the same roof after all.” She said loud enough, hoping Sana heard it.

 

Sana replied with an “okay” and decided to look at the gifts their fans got for Jeongyeon and Momo. Sana smiled at the cute gifts and decided to remove her jacket and placed it on the chair Jeongyeon loves to sit on. Crossing her arms and staring at the gifts, it reminded her of the fan that flirted with Jeongyeon during the fansign. The thought of it made the uneasy feeling come back to Sana, as if it were a sleeping animal that chose to wake up again.

 

_ The uneasy feeling of someone taking away what’s supposed to be hers. _

 

“Hey Jeongyeon…”

 

“Yes?” Jeongyeon replied without looking at Sana.

 

“Have you ever felt attracted to a fan?” This time, it was Sana who looked over at the other girl. Her dead serious expression gave her eyes the cold aura that stared at Jeongyeon’s back, taking in every beautiful detail of Jeongyeon from head to toe.

 

Jeongyeon froze at what she said and turned around. She wasn’t sure on which should she react to: the question Sana asked out of the blue, the fact that Sana could make her feel so much emotions through those eyes of hers, or the way Sana looked so beautiful with her hair down and in just simple clothes.

 

She let out a small laugh, “Hahaha! What are you talking about, Sana----”

 

“Have you ever taken a liking in a fan?” Sana repeated once again and slowly approached Jeongyeon. The speechless girl shook her head. “O-of course, not! Why w-would I?” she answered back.

 

Sana stood in front of Jeongyeon, which made the girl step back. Sana moved closer and closer until Jeongyeon hit the table with her back and her hands rested on the table. Sana flashed a smile.

 

“Good. It’s just that you have lots of fans who really like you and they flirt with you as well,” she said and enveloped Jeongyeon into a hug. Sana clutched onto Jeongyeon and looked into the girl’s eyes, “plus, I would be reaalllyyyyyy jealous if someone tries to flirt with you again and you flirt back.” she added and winked.

 

Jeongyeon couldn’t believe the words that came out of Sana’s lips. “Why would you be jealous?” Jeongyeon asked and furrowed her eyebrows. If only Sana knew how fast and loud her heart was beating, with  **_her_ ** being so close to Jeongyeon.

 

Sana began, “It’s because I----”

 

“230 HOMIES! WE’RE HOOOOOOOOME!!! WE BROUGHT FOOD!!!” The distant but loud voices of the girls made Jeongyeon and Sana flinch. The voices were so loud that it boomed throughout their dorm. 

 

Sana looked back at Jeongyeon. “We’ll talk about this soon. The girls are here, we can’t let them be suspicious of everything.” Sana said quickly.

 

Jeongyeon’s eyes showed a hint of sadness, confusion, and curiosity. She closed her eyes and nodded, but was surprised when she felt something soft on her right cheek. Opening her eyes, Sana’s lips were in a smirk from kissing Jeongyeon’s right cheek and winked at her. She pulled her arms away from Jeongyeon’s waist. 

 

“I’ll see you in the dining room.” Sana flashed a smile and headed for the door that was still slightly opened.

 

Before exiting Jeongyeon’s room, she looked back at the helpless girl and gave her an innocent smile once more.

  
“ _ Laters, baby. _ ”


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed since what had happened between Jeongyeon and Sana. Sana haven’t brought it up anymore. Their schedule had been hectic and she didn’t want Jeongyeon to stress over what happened between them. Little did she know that Jeongyeon still wanted to talk about it.

 

She barely got any sleep because of it. The way Sana furled her words with her tongue with enticement drove her crazy.

 

She welcomed the mornings full of confusion in her heart and bags under her eyes as thoughts of “what if” and what can happen took over the time that was meant for sleeping.

 

Jeongyeon did find comfort in the other members. Only a few knew about how she felt, but kept themselves silent about it since it would make her sadder.

 

Nayeon always welcomes her with kisses on the cheek and gives hugs full of love.

 

Momo cheers her up with her aegyo whenever Jeongyeon wasn’t in her own self (what else? Because of Sana).

 

Jihyo always cooked her favorite food for her that Jeongyeon always looked forward to; and

 

Mina teases her and sometimes stares at her to flirt as she knits hats and bonnets. Of course, it’s Mina.

 

She was grateful for all of the members but she trusted Nayeon, Momo, Jihyo, and Mina the most.

 

Sana, as always, continued her flirtatious ways with the other members especially with one of the maknaes, Dahyun. The fans had always loved it when Sana passes on a sweet smile at her, gives her back hugs, looks at her with lots of emotions glinting in her eyes, and does all of the possible things a gay girl could ever do.

 

Jeongyeon had assumed that even if Sana was extremely sweet, loving, and caring to all of the members, she most probably has feelings for Dahyun and vice versa. She believed that eyes don’t lie and a person can see what the other person is truly feeling deep inside.

 

But, if the eyes really don’t lie, then why would Sana stare at Jeongyeon when she’s not looking like she’s the only reason that she’s breathing?

 

\-----

 

On a cold winter night in Japan, Sana stood by the window of her room and watched young couples in their winter outfits hold each other’s hands as they headed to their own destinations.

 

The foreign line went back to their own countries for a while so they could spend time with their families, while the other celebrated Christmas together. The ones left at the dorm were Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung.Oh, how she wished to spend the Christmas with the one special to her, but this was the time she could spend with her family, so it was also worth it. Her phone rested on her bed and she turned around to grab it. She opened it and immediately texted one of the members.

 

It took Dahyun a while to notice the notification on her phone. It was a good thing that they could talk to each other with the use of wifi only. It wasn’t as hard as the old days. On the other hand, Dahyun had just finished taking a shower. The air from outside made Dahyun wrap a huge blanket around her body and grabbed her phone.

 

From: Ohyo sanake >:)

**_Call me._ **

 

Whenever Sana sent a short text with a period at the end, she was dead serious. She brought her phone’s speaker to her ears and it rang. Sana picked it up.

 

“Oh? Sana? Is there a problem?” Dahyun started the conversation. “How is _she_?” Sana asked and emphasized the last word.

 

Dahyun held the phone to her ear and head for the bedroom door. As she twisted the knob to her door, the hallways in their dorm were dimly lit and she checked both sides of the hallways, and it was dead silent. The cost was clear and she shuts the door close again.

 

“She’s just fine. Same as always. Eat, play, goof around, browse the internet, and clean.” Dahyun quietly said and sat on her bed. Sana lets out a small laugh, “All she does is clean. That’s her hobby. We all know that.”

 

“But the unnies who stayed here in our dorm are making their move on Jeongyeon-unnie,” the light-skinned Korean girl rubbed her hand on her right arm. “Nayeon-unnie and Jihyo-unnie are fighting over her. Wait! I mean not exactly fighting, but showing more affection towards her with only us five in the dorm.” She approached her teddy bear and lied her back on the bed.

 

On the other side of the call, Sana’s eyes had shown a glint of jealousy and impatience to go home. When Sana kept her mouth shut for a little while, Dahyun knew that Sana was feeling ferocious at the moment. She knew that because they were best friends.

 

“Sana-unnie?”

 

“Oh?”

 

“When will you tell her? Your time’s almost up. The unnies could just take her anytime. You’re in a battle. You’re fighting for Jeongyeon’s love. I’m sorry unnie, but you’re losing.” Dahyun said with a stern voice. She didn’t want Sana to get hurt. Not again.

 

An ache bloomed deep inside Sana. Dahyun was right.

 

She IS losing.

 

“I can’t tell her now, Dahyun. I’m afraid. She doesn’t love me, and she never will.” She barely said those words, but she was glad that the girl on the other side understood.

 

A sigh escaped Dahyun’s lips.

“Woman up. She means the whole world to you right? You’ve been so smooth with her. But the last time I saw you make a move on her was during our Likey era. You can’t hide it anymore.”

 

Sana’s throat began to form a lump.

 

“I fear rejection…”

 

“I know. We all do. I just hope that you’d get some confidence like you always have with our ONCEs.”

 

“I can’t…” Sana sat on her bed and brought her knees to her chin. She looked at the clock that hang on her wall. “I got to go. Have to sleep. Jaljayo, Dahyun.” she said, with a low voice.

 

Dahyun nodded. “Alright unnie. You sure you okay?”

 

A wry yet sad smile flashed on Sana’s face. “Of course. I always am fine. Now get some sleep. Thanks for talking to me.”

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

As they bid goodbye, Sana hung up the phone and fell on the bed on her back. She ran her fingers through her hair and gave herself a few slaps on the face.

 

She was confused about her feelings for Jeongyeon. Ever since they accidentally kissed, it grew like the flowers that bloom in the spring. She thought that love is just full of happiness, but it really isn’t. Rejection was a thing she feared the most when it came to Jeongyeon. The pain stung in her chest and a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Recalling the battle Dahyun had mentioned of, she silently admitted it to herself. She really was losing. And she didn’t want to let go of Jeongyeon. She deserved the best love she could ever receive, but it seems like she wasn’t what Jeongyeon was looking for.

 

Staring at the ceiling, she let out a small laugh. “ _That’s right. She’ll be better off with the unnies or our maknaes. Just not with me.”_

 

Glancing at the window, the moon shone brightly despite the cold weather. She stretched out her hand, as if trying to get a grasp of the moon and whispered, “I miss my sunshine.”


	4. Author's Question

Hello to all my readers! I've been thinking of adding another chapter, now that my school year will come to an end. Please do comment if you wish to have another chapter! I'll also accept feedbacks in order for me to improve the way I write. I hope you cooperate! Hehe. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time.

Author's note: To my dear brethren, I am here to save or rather clean my mess after leaving my beautiful readers for almost more than a year or less. I forgot. I'm sorry. I’m really sorry. Here you go, I hope you guys enjoy it! This is short though. It's not the end! 

“ _It’s that time of the night **again**_.” Jeongyeon thought to herself as she flopped onto her bed and let out a sigh. Her eyes landed on a tired Momo, who was cozily sleeping in her own bed while hugging three of her stuffed toys just across Jeongyeon. With her roommate’s quiet snores and the clock ticking away, she knew that it will definitely be a long night. As she faced the ceiling with eyes wide awake, Jeongyeon always wanted to get angry at her own mind for not wanting to succumb to sleep, although her body was completely drained from all of the work all nine girls had been receiving for the past few months.

After arriving home from performing at 2018 KBS Gayo Daechukje, she knew the other members were dead-tired and just before you know it, they were already saying their “good night”s to each other. But this wasn't the case for her.

Of course, it also had to be _her_ birthday. Jeongyeon tried to greet her on the way home in their personal van, but she may have disliked the sight of Sana smiling and leaning deeper into Dahyun’s shoulder while the other girls were minding their own businesses. This caused the woman to look away and cast out all the noise, even the birthday girl’s response. She wanted to slap herself badly.

Likewise, Jeongyeon didn’t forget any of the things a woman like Minatozaki Sana did to her throughout the years. She wanted to talk to clear the blurry relationship they had, but with the comebacks and work seeping into their schedules, not even a second could be spared. She watched Sana flirt with the other members, “As usual…” she thought. The jealousy was there bouncing in from time to time, but for her members’ sake, Jeongyeon was the best at hiding it. She’s one of their unnies, for crying out loud. She’s expected to be the mature one.

Pouting to herself at the thought, Jeongyeon ran her fingers through her hair and turned to her right side. She caught sight of the digital clock and it flared the time with its red light, “4:00 AM”. Her eyes widened, she could not believe how much of that overthinking ate her time to actually sleep. As she finally tried to let her mind drift off to her peaceful imaginations to get her some sleep, she heard a faint knock at their door. Jeongyeon’s heart skipped a beat, causing adrenaline to fuel and she jolted up straight.

The knock repeated again, yet louder.

She had no idea of what was happening, but her feet dragged her onto the floor, into her slippers, and made their way towards to door. Trying to fix herself in the pajamas that she wore, she slowly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

It was Sana.

Pretending that she was just sleeping a few minutes ago, Jeongyeon rubbed her eyes and sleepily called out. “Oh hey, Sana.”

A warm and soft hand gently grabbed onto Jeongyeon’s arm and she heard Sana’s low and modulated voice, “Stop rubbing your eyes, Jeongyeon-ah. I know you haven’t slept yet.” Sana’s beautiful, serious brown eyes fixated upon the taller woman whose bags under her eyes can be clearly seen under the dimly lit hallway they had. “You got me there, Sana.” Jeongyeon quietly replied and giggled.

Jeongyeon did not want to think of it at all. No, she did not. But with the lights shining on Sana’s messy bleached hair as it rested on her shoulders, her mysterious brown eyes’ piercing gaze at her, and the dark blue nightshirt traced with illustrations of the moon’s different phases, she definitely swore that Minatozaki Sana was the epitome of beauty and that she could have been a daughter of Aphrodite or who knows.

“Jeongyeon-ah…” She heard her call out.

Jeongyeon raised her eyebrows.

Sana smiled, getting rid of the mysterious atmosphere just a minute ago while looking like a cute Shiba, “Wanna eat cereal with me?”

 _"Wait, what?”_ Jeongyeon thought to herself before quietly laughing. “Why would you want to eat cereal at 4 am in the morning?” She asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be with you… is all.” Sana locked eyes with Jeongyeon’s and lend her hand out. This was weird for the woman in front of Sana. If only she knew, Jeongyeon’s heart was pounding so badly and her brain cells were already screaming deep inside after Sana replied with those words. She looked at the hand stretched out to her and she took it.

Immediately dragging Jeongyeon to the kitchen while giggling, Sana slowly pulled away from her hand and made her way to the cupboard and refrigerator to prepare the things. “Go sit down, Jeongie. I'll prepare everything.” Sana called out, enough for Jeongyeon to hear. Jeongyeon propped herself onto the kitchen counter and watched Sana in her majesty prepare their two bowls of cereal.

When Jeongyeon finally got hers, Sana sat on the table to face the woman in front of her. Rolling her blue sleeves up to avoid milk stain, Jeongyeon thanked Sana and slowly began to eat it quietly. A few minutes escalated and the atmosphere was getting awkward, so she began to speak, “So, this is an early celebration of your birthday, don't you think?”

Sana nodded, “It indeed is.” she replied and watched Jeongyeon quietly eat her cereal. While playing with the spoon that was inside the bowl, Sana suddenly noticed how Jeongyeon was really doing her best to avoid contact with her eyes and was looking anywhere else except at her. This made her feel disappointed.

It has been far too long since Jeongyeon started acting up and building her walls again. It is only the two of them at the moment. Maybe it's time.

“Yoo Jeongyeon.” She called out sternly.

This made Jeongyeon stop and finally stare into her eyes.

Sana gently placed the untouched bowl of cereal on her side of the table.

“I think you know that we need to talk about something.”


End file.
